(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new architecture and method of a cellular phone embedded system, and more particularly to a new architecture and method whereby a closed system program sector for an original architecture can be a new open system program sector due to a combination with an MVM (Matrix-Vector Multiplication) subsystem.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For conventional embedded system architecture, single closed system architecture is usually formed by linking a system software, an application software, an operating system, and other software modules. Therefore, for the conventional embedded system architecture, programs are executed inside the architecture, thereby being unable to flexibly increase efficiency in system utilization. Moreover, for the conventional embedded system architecture, addresses of instructions to be executed are all passively and statically linked, disregarding sizes of programs. Therefore, functions of an open system cannot be achieved by the conventional embedded system architecture.
Accordingly, how to provide an open system program sector and a new method of active fast dynamic address linking is a motivation of invention of the present inventor.